I DO Love You
by Parker Akiyama
Summary: What Happens when Max and Linus return to being enemies... what happens when Linus sneaks a peek of Max's NEW dream journal? WELL ONE SHOT YAOI! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! :)


**For some reason I felt like this one shot should've happened, It's also something that i HAVE NEVER seen, I just needed this to be written about Max and Linus**

* * *

I was running away from Linus again, even after our whole 'It's better to be friends' episode he went back to the same old Linus after we had started high school. I was starting to run out of breath and was barely home, just a couple of steps closer, come on max, 15 more steps.

I was very well aware of how far away I was from Linus, and that was a good thing, I reached into my pocket to retrieve my key, once I did I tried to stick it into the lock. My body was sore, and tired, and I was shaking I could barely get the key into the hole but I did it. I opened the door and as usual, my parents weren't home, If they where home mom would ask why I was breathing too fast.

I quickly turned around to close the door, I grabbed on to the handle and started pushing it. I was suddenly pushed back with a mystery force, I slid back on the floor and the door was kicked shut. I was sitting/ laying on the floor with one of my knees pointed upwards and my elbows touching the floor and I was STILL holding ym new dream journal.

"Well Well Well" Linus' voice boomed through the silence of the house "What do we have...here?" He asked as he knelt down and snatched the little book out of my hands

"P-Plea-please Linus, d-don't look" I said out of breath

Linus raised an eyebrow as he examined Max, and then looked at the book "Nahh" Linus replied as he opened the book and began to read

_I couldn't believe my dream, why would I ever dream of such a thing? We are ENEMIES! FOR A REASON this shouldn't have happened_

Linus read the sentence over one more time and flipped the page

"Linus p-please don't r-read it" Max replied as he started to get nervous

As soon as Linus turned the page he was shocked, other than Max's great drawing he noticed Max laying on the floor, then you could see the pencil getting darker as the lead shadowed his figure

he then saw another person on top of Max, and by the look of Max's face it looked like the boy was giving the little blonde looked at the Page weirdly, the other boys face looked familiar but he couldn't seem to put his finger on it.

He flipped the page yet again and was surprised to see Linus drawn, he looked like he was leaning and a smirk was displayed across his face, Max was really good at drawing, Linus couldn't deny that but why would he draw him?

"Why the hell did you draw me faggot?" Linus asked as he turned the journal so Max could see

Max whimpered as he was being yelled at but he still didn't answer

"Answer my question!...Are you... Gay?!" Linus asked awaiting for Max's answer. The only thing Max could do was sit there and look ashamed, He continued to stare at the floor and let some tears slip, in a few seconds those tears turned into rivers

Linus didn't know what to do, was Max really gay? I mean He does act like it but still... "Do you ...Like me?" Linus asked looking at Max

Max stared at the floor as his face got red and he kept crying. Linus flipped the pages to see different drawings of himself in Max's journal, he then reached one of him naked

He looked at Max again and back at the book and back at Max

"Max, Get the hell up" Linus said in a serious tone

Max's face expression didn't change, He was still crying, and was still looking down as he got up, but he KNEW that Linus saw

Linus pinned him against the wall "Do...you...like...me" Linus asked as he spoke with venom in his voice

Max couldn't do anything but nod, He felt ashamed, his cheeks got flushed as he did so, he felt like he was about to be punched, or beat up, but he didn't expect what was going to really happy

"Good..." Linus replied as he crashed his Lips on to the blonde's

Max couldn't believe that this was happening, but then again It would've been a dream. Linus pulled away and looked down at Max who was looking down. Linus lifted up Max's head and saw the little guy blush.

Linus groaned, looking at Max looking up at him like that sent a shiver down his spine "Damn Max" He said as Max looked at him not knowing what he did

"What?" Max asked looking into Linus' eyes with tear-stained cheeks

Linus grabbed Max's hand as he sat on the couch and sat Max on top of him "L-Linus what are you do-doing?" Max asked really nervous

"Nothing" Linus said as he began to kiss him again licking his Max's bottom lip asking for entrance

Max shivered and shook a little on top of Linus, but opened his mouth anyway accepting Linus' tongue roaming his mouth and finding Max's tongue

Max already knew that Linus would be dominant so he didn't bother fighting and started to breathe heavy during their make out session, Linus detached his lips from Max's and started kissing his jaw and continued down to his neck and finding his pulse so naturally he started to suck on it

Max couldn't hold in his moan, so it got out and it sounded like music into Linus' ear, because of the moan Linus ended up bucking his hips towards Max's erection and groaned

Max liked how it felt and started to grind their cocks through their jeans while he moaned louder, Linus detached his mouth from Max's neck and moaned "FUCK Max" He spoke as he began to lose himself over the pleasure but he knew he wasn't going to let go that easy, and he WAS going to make Max beg

Linus held on to Max's waist to stop him but was almost tempted to keep going when max moaned out "Nnnnn Linuss" _Almost_

He laid Max down on the couch and took off his shirt and let his tongue trail down his body, he made it go down and dip into his Belly button and come back up to one of Max's nipples and he began to play with the other one receiving small moans

After a couple of minutes with Max panting and moaning he began to lick the bottom of his belly and took off his and Max's pants and saw the visible boner through his boxers, for the little kid he thought Max was, He looked pretty big, bigger than average as a matter of fact

Linus began to play with the Hem of Max's underwear and stopped himself, he didn't want to do this if Max wasn't ready

"Max if you don't want to..." Linus began

"I want to" Max reassured him

Linus nodded as he took off his boxers and Max's as well and made Max get on his knees and positioned his cock in front of Max's mouth

"Suck" Linus instructed as he pushed Max's head forwards

Max started to kiss the top of Linus' cock while Linus shivered with pleasure "St-stop teasing"

Max understood and quickly slid 4 out of the 11 inches Linus had into his mouth in a sudden motion

"God" Linus said as he pushed Max's head a letting closer making the poor guy choke on 7 inches

Max didn't want to disappoint Linus so he began to blow him pretty damn well and ended up hand jobbing the final 4 inches

Linus felt a familiar heat start building up in his body and made Max stop

It was now Max's turn, and being the meanie he was Linus wanted to make it seem like he wanted Max to cum but Later he would make it challenging

He began to lower his mouth on Max and started sucking "Ungh... uh L-Li-Linus ... sooo good..." Max said as he writhed in pleasure He ende up gently pushing Linus' head on his 9.5 inch

Linus knew what he wanted... release... but that wasn't going to happen. Linus stopped himself and shoved 3 fingers into Max's mouth

Max looked confused as to why he stopped the pleasure and randomly stuck 3 fingers in his mouth... Linus soon answered with "Suck on them" and just as he said that Max obliged and began to suck on the fingers, after 2 minutes Linus took them out and looked at Max

"This might hurt a little" He said as he stuck a finger into Max slowly

Max's face scrunched up in pain so Linus began to move it in smooth circles inside his ass

Max's face softened up and began to look almost normal again until Linus added a second finger, then his face drained happiness and scrunched up again

"Relax babe, calm down" Linus whispered in his ear as he tried to calm down the blonde below him

He began to scissor Max to stretch him out and added the thrid finger and made Max start to let some tears shine in his eyes

"Linus... I-it hurts s-so bad" Max said as he tried to relax

"Relax babe" Linus soothed

"I'm tryin-" Max was cut off when Linus grabbed Max's member and started to pump it

Max focused more on the pleasure on his dick being pumped that he forgot all about his ass being tortured

Linus stopped stroking Max's member and began moving his 3 fingers in circles inside of Max

Max moaned because he was soon feeling better and felt himself empty again when Linus pulled his fingers out, naturally Max whimpered at the loss of contact and looked down at Linus to see him preparing to fit his cock into Max

Theres NO WAY that that's going to fit in there, he soon felt the tip of Linus's dick inside his ass, he noticed that Linus wasn't moving so Max started to bring his hims down and was brought to a stop by Linus' hands

"Linus please, let go" Max said as he whimpered

"Nah, I feel good like this" Linus replied

"p-please Linus" Max whined

"Beg for it" Linus answered

"Wh-what?" Max asked

"You heard me, BEG" Linus said

Max began to squirm knowing that the tip of Linus was still inside him and he tried to move down while the pleasure was driving Linus insane he started to loosen his grip on Max so he had the chance to slide down a little before Linus returned with the iron grip on Max's hips

"p-please Linus, fuck me sensless, I know that you want to just PLEASE, thrust inside me PLEASE I NEED IT , I need you so bad, You already feel amazing and I want to cum on you and you in me please start moving I NEED this" Max said as Linus smirked

Linus began to thrust at a very slow speed making Max feel little pain but more pleasure than pain, Linus started speeding up a little and was soon getting closer and closer to Max's prostate untill he heard it

"**HOLY FUCK DO THAT AGAIN**" Max spoke out and he looked at Max wierd

"My my Max has got a little dirty mouth doesn't he" Linus teased and stopped moving inside him

"don't fucking play with me Linus so START FUCKING ME, I want to feel the pleasure again SHIT" Max spoke not knowing that being horny as fuck made him cranky if not given what he needed

"You mean this one?" Linus asked as he thrust in the same angle as before

Max was blinded by pure bliss he let out a moan and wrapped his legs around Linus' hips **"FUCK SHIT YESSSS!" **Max yelled

just then Linus stopped again "I'm good plus I have to go home" Linus said as he slipped out of Max and began to walk over to his shirt

Max laid on the couch dumbfounded why on EARTH would Linus do that

"Oh HELL NO imma get what I need" Max replied as he got up

"What are you going to do about that little problem then?" Linus asked pinting to Max's boner

"How could you be an ass?" Max asked

"Dunno..." Linus answered and turned his back to pick up his shirt, huge mistake right there

Max began to charge for Linus and ended up tackling him on the floor

"If I can't get it on the couch, the floor it is" Max said as he flipped over Linus, which he could never do before, he couldn't even pick him up

"Never mess with me when I'm horny" Max replied as he hopped on to Linus' cock and began to ride him

Linus felt amazed by Max's little horny rant, he then got on top of Max and put his Max's legs over his shoulder and started hitting the prostate again, and again, and again

"**UNGHHHHH GOOOOD JESUS FUCK!"** Max yelled out

Linus smirked as he grabbed Max's dick and began to storke it, after a few seconds Linus was nearing his peak and he could tell that Max was looking for permission before letting go of his, he began to shake and moan in pleasure whispering the same work over again _"Please" _

Linus went to whisper in Max's ear "Let go baby, don't fight it anymore, Let go" Linus told max as jizz squirted into Linus' hand, his tummy, and Max's tummy

"LINUS!"

"MAX!"

The two yelled out eachothers names as they orgasmed and Linus rode his out untill the second one making Max orgasm before Linus

"I Love you sooo much" Max whispered without even realizing what he said untill he saw Linus's face, Max face drained it's natural color (but not the blush on his face from their sex ;)

"S-sorr" Max began

"I love you too" Linus said as he cupped Max's cheeks and kissed him

* * *

**WELLLL THIS HAS BEEN**

Amazing? Didn't know I had it in me to write Yaoi sex,,,, but could NEVER understand yuri... ANYWHORE

There you go ;)


End file.
